Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) is the largerst privately owneed nonprofit cancer center in the world. The Center consists of 3 corporations. Memorial Hospital for Cancer and Allied Diseases, foundin in 1884 is the clinical unit;Sloan-Kettering Institute for Cancer Research, founded in 1945 is the basic research unit;and Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center, founded in 1960 is the unit that formulates policies and long-range plans and coordinates the activities of the hospital and the institute. MSKCC is a free-standing institution committed to exceptional in-patient and out-patient care, leading edge research and superb clinical and research training programs. MSKCC's clinical research programs are synonymous with those of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB). Physician-scientists at MSKCC hold leadership positions in the CALGB across an array of disease-specific areas and treatment modalities, with significant administrative responsibilities for the group. Scientific and clinical research programs at MSKCC are created with the intention of ultimately testing them, when possible, in the larger patient populations offered by our participation in the CALGB. During the next six years, MSKCC will continue to expand its clinical and research facilities as well as its research and training programs. The enclosed grant offers examples of MSKCC contributions to the success of the CALGB and support for MSKCC's continued participation.